


One Degree of Separation

by Arduinna



Category: Alias
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-14
Updated: 2002-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Vaughn have one thing in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Degree of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place early in second season, before Sydney and Vaughn got together.

"Oh, yeah, Michael, right -- "

"Will?" Vaughn said, stilling.

Will blinked him into focus. "Michael?"

Vaughn grimaced slighly. "Could you -- would you mind still calling me Vaughn?" He glanced away for a second, then looked back, straight down into Will's eyes. "She calls me Vaughn," he said, low-voiced.

Will's breath caught for a second, and he nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, of course, I'm sorry, that was stupid."

"No," Vaughn said instantly, reaching out to touch his cheek with a gentle smile. "Not stupid. Ordinarily 'Michael' would be fine. In fact, feel free. It's just, right now..."

Will reached up and caught the hand still on his cheek, holding it firmly. "I understand. Vaughn." He smiled, breath catching again as Vaughn smiled back and leaned down to kiss him.

"Thank you," Vaughn said against his lips. He leaned back up again, far enough to look earnestly into Will's eyes. "And if there's anything you -- you know -- need me to do, or say -- "

"I'll let you know. Promise."

The smile was back, sultry and sweet. "Good. Now, where were we..."

"Actually," Will said, interrupting, "now that I think of it, there is a thing. But you don't have to do it."

"I'll do it," Vaughn said, settling back to sit on Will's hips as he waited to hear what it was.

Will laughed a little, wondering madly in some far corner of his brain how it had come to this. Both of them naked from armpits to knees in the back of a van, Vaughn balanced on top of him promising to do anything Will asked -- not what he'd imagined when he woke up this morning.

Vaughn rocked, bringing Will well and truly back to the moment at hand. He gasped.

"I said I'll do it," Vaughn said, rocking again.

"Well, stop doing _that_, first, or we won't be needing to have this conversation. And stop looking so smug." Will tried hard to glare at the definitely still-smug grin above him.

"Okay, okay," Vaughn said, "I'll be good. For now. So what was it?"

He shouldn't have opened his mouth. This was going to be incredibly embarrassing, and Vaughn was going to say no anyway, and probably storm out -- well, get dressed, and storm out, Will couldn't quite see him storming anywhere with his pants around his knees --

"Will. I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it. What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Do."

Will took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "There's a bottle. In the bag I had with me. I was gonna give it to S-- to her tonight as a thank-you for letting me stay there. It's one of her favorite perfumes. Could -- " His eyes snapped open as he heard Vaughn draw in a sharp breath.

"The musky one?"

"You know it? No, sorry, stupid, of course you know it, duh." It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Will thought Vaughn's eyes had just gone a lot smokier. Maybe he wasn't going to storm off after all.

"Yeah," Vaughn breathed out, dragging it out for a while. "Yeah, I know it." He focused back down on Will again. "You want me to wear it? Or do you want to?"

"No. No, you wear it. Please."

Vaughn nodded and rolled off him, reaching for the jumble of coats and files and Will's bag in the corner of the van. "I won't be able to wear much of it," he said over his shoulder.

"Just a little. Anything." So much for dignity. Will looked around again, admitted that dignity had never been a part of this, and stopped worrying about it. "But could you put some on your neck -- oh yeah." Heat coiled through his belly as Vaughn touched damp fingers to the exact right spot on his neck. Yeah, Vaughn knew what this was about. "And get back here."

Vaughn came back, bringing the subtle scent along with him, and settled back into place on Will's hips. "Okay?" he asked, leaning forward to nuzzle along Will's jaw.

"Oh, God. Yes. Yes, more than okay." Eyes shut as he breathed in the scent his nose was practically buried in, Will reached up to pull Vaughn closer, hands running up along the smooth back to shove the shirt back out of the way.

"I can smell it on me," Vaughn breathed into Will's ear, then nipped the lobe gently. "It smells different."

Shameless, Will dropped his head aside to grant better access, moaning as Vaughn took him up on it and start licking and kissing the spot right below his ear. "Yeah," he managed, "different. But good. Really, really good. God, don't stop." Bright pain curled more heat through him, lower down, and he gasped.

"Why, Will Tippen, I do believe you're enjoying this," Vaughn said, sucking on the lobe he'd just bitten.

"Too much," Will said, sliding his hands down to cup Vaughn's ass. He wriggled to get into a better position. "I gotta -- yeah, god, there, right there."

Vaughn took the hint and thrust against him. The rhythm wasn't quite right, but it was close enough. Will planted his heels and started thrusting back. Guilt flitted through him, for having his eyes closed, and he opened them to look up at Vaughn. Out of nowhere, an affectionate laugh escaped him, and then another as Vaughn opened his own eyes. Will shook his head.

"We understand each other a lot better than I ever would have thought," he said, slapping Vaughn's bare butt with a grin, and deliberately closing his eyes again. Vaughn's answering soft laugh followed him into his mental world of scent and sensation, bringing a closeness he hadn't expected.

It felt good.

And then -- it felt _really_ good. He arched up, hard, knowing it didn't matter what he was saying, any more than it mattered what Vaughn was saying. He knew what they both meant.


End file.
